


Family

by Aki (Akiko_Natsuko)



Series: Family [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Aki
Summary: Benmaru has lost everything, he refuses to lose Sasuke too, even if the Shinobi thinks that is the only option.





	Family

    Sasuke fidgeted slightly as he drew towards the end of his report. The movement wouldn’t have been noticeable to the average eye, but for a shinobi, it was an oddity, and until this moment he had always done his best to be the epitome of professional, although he knew that he had failed more times than he cared to admit. Now was one of those times, as he found himself unable to keep his entire focus on the imposing figure that was Takeda Shingen of Kai, even though that was expected as he was delivering a report. Instead, he found his gaze shifting across to the cause of his restlessness, the weakness in his armour and his expression softened briefly. Benmaru kneeled at his side, his tiny face which was usually split by a wide grin, was now a mask of grief and weariness that had no place on the child’s face. Tears were slipping down too pale cheeks, and Sasuke itched to reach out and wipe them away as he had done so many times, and he had to grit his teeth as he fought back the urge and he had to look elsewhere.

 Within a matter of moments, it would no longer be his duty.

    Once again he would be a shinobi without a master, and his gaze flitted back to the child, to his Danna. He had sworn to protect the boy with his life, and he had spent every waking moment and more with the tiny child for the past two years since he'd first been hired. It had been a job, but at some point, he'd foolishly allowed himself to settle down, to grow accustomed to serving the loveable heir of the Sanada clan. But that life had ended in a blaze of blood and flame, the Sanada clan was gone, all save the sobbing child at his side, and the guardianship of the child was passing to Kai. No general would randomly take on a new shinobi, especially not one of Sasuke's age and not after an entire clan, and a powerful one at that had been destroyed because someone had betrayed them.

    He had no place here, and lingering, dreaming of what he couldn’t have was only going to make things worse in the long run.

"Lord Shingen," he murmured, bowing again as he got to his feet, schooling his expression into a blank mask.  However, it didn’t last long he turned to look at his charge, amber eyes sorrowful as the child looked up at him. "Danna, I have to go now," he said softly, flinching inside at the horror and fear that his words triggered in the wide eyes and swallowing hard he turned, intent on making his escape before he made a bigger fool of himself.

   However, he had barely taken two steps before two tiny hands halted his movement - at once he froze, knowing who had stopped him. _Please don’t…_ His training screamed at him to leave, to slip away, knowing that Benmaru was no match for the tricks he had learned for that very purpose, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he slowly turned his head to look down at the child, noting with a pang the fresh tears trickling down the child's face and hating the fact that he had been the one to put them there that time.

"Sasuke stay," Benmaru begged, showing no trace of the young Lord that he had been slowly being trained to be. Instead, he looked exactly like he was – a young child who had lost nearly everything, and was terrified of losing more, as he grasped hold of the shinobi’s clothes with a strength beyond his age and size. Wet brown eyes stared imploringly into amber eyes, and Sasuke ached for the pain in those eyes - eyes that had seen to much blood and death in the last couple of days. Eyes that should have been bright with laughter and glee as he played, or talked Sasuke into making him dango when the cooks refused. _Danna._ Sasuke would have given anything to take that pain away, to put that spark back in Benmaru’s eyes, but all he had to give him was more loss, and his hand trembled slightly as he reached out to rest it gently in the tousled hair.

"I'm sorry Danna,” he murmured, kneeling so that he was on eye-level with his charge. “I have to return to my village," he explained, knowing that it would mean little to Benmaru and both wishing that he could give him a better explanation, and relieved that the boy had no understanding of how much their lives and their relationship was governed by who and what he was. However, he was unable to hide his own grief at the thought of leaving, at the idea of leaving Benmaru behind, even though it was against his training. It was inexplicable how this tiny, precious child had managed to wiggle past his shields and wind himself around his heart, a weakness that his teachers would undoubtedly scold him for when he returned and yet looking at Benmaru, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

"No…no," Benmaru whispered sobbing more fiercely now, even as he wound his fingers even deeper into the material, determined to keep the Shinobi locked in place. Sasuke swallowed, aching at the pain in those sobs, wondering how on earth he was going to escape when suddenly the child twisted so that he could stare up at the Tiger of Kai who'd been watching the events with quiet curiosity.

"Danna..." Sasuke hissed, at a complete loss on how to get through to the child - especially when the boy had just lost everyone he loved. In sheer desperation, ashamed that someone was witness to how completely he had fallen, he looked up at Shingen, hoping that the warlord would help him, expecting to find disapproval or anger. Instead, he was surprised by the compassion and thoughtfulness in the dark eyes that were currently fixated on Benmaru.

"Sasuke is my family," Benmaru said passionately, his tears drying as he boldly stared up at his new guardian, fire igniting in his eyes as he spoke. Sasuke blinked in surprise at his words - he knew that they were close, closer than many shinobi and their masters, hence their current situation and his predicament., but to be considered family. A strange warmth blossomed in his chest. He had never had a family before, growing up in a shinobi village meant that you were one among many; but to this child. To Benmaru, he was a person and not a tool. "Don't send him away...please, please," Benmaru's fire was cooling rapidly now that he had got the words out, the events of the previous day and their desperate flight to Kai catching up with him and the last of his plea was barely a whisper.

    Sasuke had heard the exhaustion, and the second Benmaru began to sway he was moving, and before the boy had a chance to collapse, he had scooped him up, cradling him in protective arms. Benmaru shifted, gripping the armoured arms holding him tight, although his previous strength had disappeared and Sasuke knew a gentle wind could have separated them, even though Benmaru still had his head held high, his gaze never wavering from Shingen even as his eyes drooped.

"Sarutobi." Sasuke tensed, surprised to be addressed directly and his grip on Benmaru tightened, even as he looked up at the Lord of Kai with wary eyes, not understanding the soft tone that the warlord was using. The man must have a thousand worries to deal with, especially with the fall of his ally and the arrival of an unexpected charge, and yet here he was, taking the time to deal with a grieving child and a wayward Shinobi.

"Lord Shingen?" He asked cautiously, highly aware of the child in his arms as Benmaru pressed against him, breath catching as he realised that the boy had picked up on his wariness and was trying to shield him. His plan of a swift escape had already been completely derailed, but with Benmaru’s words in his ears and that protective action, the thought of letting the boy go now broke his heart.

"You were hired to protect Benmaru is that correct?" Shingen asked, and there was a strange note in his voice that Sasuke took a moment to recognise as amusement. Not mocking, as many warlords were when dealing with Shinobi’s, but gentle, almost familiar amusement and he shifted uneasily, not sure where any of this was going.

"Yes," he replied uncertainly.

"Then I believe that your job has not ended yet," Shingen said, and Sasuke could only blink in shock at the older man. Was the Tiger of Kai really saying what he thought he was? But Benmaru's father had hired him, and therefore with his death, the contract was considered null and void in the eyes of his village even if technically the one he had been hired to protect lived on. "I will contact your village and take over the contract.”

    Sasuke found himself slumping to his knees, his fingers trembling as he held Benmaru tightly against himself as the enormity of what was being offered sank in. It was an offer that he could never have foreseen, that he would never have hoped for and yet now here it was, and he took a shuddering breath as he glanced down at the exhausted child in his arms. Benmaru was nearly asleep, face tucked trustingly against the Shinobi’s chest, a far cry from the fierce child who had fought for him to be allowed to stay, and for the first time, Sasuke admitted to himself that he loved his charge.

"Thank you, Taishou," he said, realising that he hadn’t replied, lifting his head to meet Shingen’s gaze, wondering how he could even come close to expressing how much this meant to him. The look he received, told him that the older man had an inkling, and he swallowed, before glancing down and gently reaching out to brush a finger against a pale cheek. "Danna I'm staying," he murmured, not even sure if Benmaru was conscious enough to hear the words, but the sleepy child made a noise of contentment as he curled closer, fingers loosening their tight grip in favour of curling against Sasuke’s chest.

"My Sasuke," the whisper was faint, drifting off into silence as Benmaru finally fell asleep, but those two little words filled Sasuke with a warmth that he knew would never dissipate as long as he was by his Danna's side.


End file.
